The Big Test
"The Big Test" is episode 6 of the Trollz television series. Official Description "On the eve of their big Chemistry final, the BFFL is faced with an even bigger test when Simon returns for revenge. In a late night cram session, studious Sapphire helps the girls crack a chemistry coded list of ingredients for a spell to send Simon straight back to the Shadow World. The Girls learn that a study session a day keeps Simon away." Synopsis Mr. Trollheimer is trying to finish his class for the day, but Sapphire’s endless questions of what will be on their chemistry final is holding them up. Her friends cast a spell on her to “hold her tongue” and finally allow them to exit the classroom. Heading to the Trollzopolis Mall and with the spell now worn off, Sapphire is outraged at the others for embarrassing her in front of the class. They apologize for the prank but insist that it’s for her own good as she’s been studying non-stop for the test. Ruby thinks that a cram session would be better but while Sapphire wants to do so this moment, the others wish to hold off until this evening and spend the day at the mall, to her continued annoyance. As the trolls (minus Sapphire) ride to the mall, Simon arrives with the powers of a new staff in his possession. In the mall parking lot, Simon zaps the girls and their scoots into miniaturized bubbles and attempts to capture them, but their scoots let them escape. Floating into Obsidian's Spellz Shop, they seek her assistance and she buys them time by camouflaging her store as a music shop. Obsidian finds the scroll of the incantation the five Ancients used to seal Simon away before, but to perform it the girls must learn to concoct their own spells, rather than use Spell Beads, by seeking the knowledge of the other ancients. Before it can work, however, they need to locate and recruit Sapphire. Stopping at Mr. Trollheimer’s classroom, they receive the list of ingredients for the spell which they must collect from the Haunted Woodz at the stroke of midnight. The girls are anxious but he assures them it’ll be easy since they’d gone over these things in class and thinks their reviews for the test will have it all fresh in their minds. It’s clear by their expressions that none of them have gotten far. The mini-trolls get to Sapphire but she initially doesn’t believe their story, thinking they’ve fabricated it to get her away from studying. Though she eventually believes them after seeing the ancient scroll, she only agrees to go along if they can conduct a study group while they look. Out in the woods, Sapphire is leading them through her flashcards until the clock strikes midnight, a signal to begin gathering, and they split up. Overhead, Simon has followed them and uses him magic to chase them with enchanted trees. Topaz casts a spell to trip up the trees and they flee while Simon is dazed. They ready to start the search but the ingredients on the list make no sense to them. However, thanks to Sapphire’s tutoring, they decipher the ingredients. Before they can find them all, Ruby is captured by Simon and drops the scroll, causing the others to come running after her. Using a makeover spell with a twist, they get Ruby back and give Simon a new outfit, one that sends him tumbling off a ledge while the girls escape. The next day, the girls prepare to start their test, but as Trollheimer spies Simon at the window, he runs off to handle it. A substitute teacher comes to proctor their exam and to get past her, Onyx casts a duplication spell, though Sapphire has to be dragged out. Trollheimer confronts Simon in the halls but must run when the boy’s magic proves too strong. The girls are pulling together their potion in the science lab and thank Sapphire for her help in teaching them what they needed. Trollheimer and Simon burst in and the girls say the spell, but it does nothing. Simon fires at them and as they dive for cover, their missing ingredient adds in the potion, activating the spell and sending Simon plus Snarf back to their own realm. With them gone, everyone can return to the test. The girls stay after to get their grades and while Sapphire has received 100 percent, the rest have only C’s, admitting to their teacher that they didn’t study as hard as Sapphire. She suggests an extra credit party and the others are glad for it, determined to ace the next test. Spell Moment * Facial Hair Spell Spells Used *'Some words are said, some words are sung, you said too much, now hold your tongue' **User: Topaz **Result: Makes Sapphire grab her tongue *'Shrink to fit with a lighting zap, and lock these Trollz in a bubble wrap' **User: Simon **Result: Traps Amethyst, Ruby, Onyx and Topaz In bubbles and shrinks them *'Won't take my call? See you next fall, think you're so hip? Well, have a nice trip' **User: Topaz **Result: Makes Simon's walking trees trip over *'Hair nets, combovers, sandals with socks, these trees need some help, and make sure it rocks' **User: Amethyst, Onyx, Sapphire and Topaz **Result: Makes a rock tornado to release Ruby from the tree *'Mirror me, mirror you, double us in groups of two' **User: Onyx **Result: Clones the BFFL *'Mist from time and ages past, rise up in this magic brew, become a force of power vast, and banish Simon from our view' **User: BFFL **Result: Banishes Simon and Snarf to the Shadow World *'Friends together on a Friday night, looks like time for a pillow fight' **User: Ruby **Result: Makes pillows come to life Trivia *This is the first time Topaz and Onyx cast spells on their own. *The title not only refers to the test the girls have to take, but also the fact they have their magic tested to banish Simon. *When the girls finish concocting the banishing spell, the stalactite can still be seen on the counter, long before they realized they left it out. Errors *In the end, Sapphire decides to hold an extra credit party at her house, but in the extended ending as shown in the movie version, they are at Amethyst's house. Category:Episodes